Princess Kitty Crabgress
Bio Princess Dollianne Kittrinna "Kittie McFist is an OC of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and the 14th official member of The Junior Disney Princesses. Kittie is officially known as Disney's first Hipster Princess. She is voiced by Countess Vaughn who was Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Background Within 9 months of her mother's pregnancy, The Sorcerer rereleased his cursed to "embryo Kittie". As the 9 months went by, Kittie was born but her curse marked her entire body wih mystical symbols. On the night after her birth, her mother Marci immediately sent new born Kittie to her kingdom Ninchantiss. On her first year Kittie was left unamed due to the Sorcerer inccident but she was later dubbed Kittrina. The Royal Ninja Council concealed her monstrous form with a human-ish form. for On her second year, Kittie's Aunt Staci was busy with her Duchess duties. So Kittie was raised and trained by The League of Tengu Cats who were created by The Royal Ninja Council for the rest of her second year. By the time Kittie turned 14, she was old enough to return to Norrisville and start her new life as a royal citizen where she becomes Princess of McFist Industries and Norrisville. Role in the show Kittie's first appearence (The Ninja Who Saved Me) Kittie becomes a new student at Norrisville High. After saving The Ninja as The Ninjette, Randy wanted to know more about her Ninja Persona. In the woods she left behind her butterfly barette, so Randy and Howard use the barette on every female student at Norrisville High (similar to the cinderella story) eventually they both find out that Kittie is The Ninjette Disney Princess Kittie only appeared in one Senior Disney Princess Merchandise but she is a Junior official member. Kittie appears in the Disney Princess Enchanted Sticker book. Similarities towards Elsa the Snow Queen Unllike Elsa, Kitty can control her ice powers since birth also she can create a snowman army but never used , it is possible that she uses her beautiful music voice to summon forest animals and Robo Apes. Currently, Kitty doesn't know that she can put all of Norrisville in everlasting winter, it is unknown if she can control it. Unused abilities Here is a list of Kitty's Ninja or Non-Ninja abilities that she never used. *Super Human Strength *Everlasting Winter *Snowman army *Snow Angel mode *Inner Demon (if angered) *Flight Love Interest(s) Kittie has been dating multiple guys off screen, because of her father wanting a male heir to take over McFist Industries...besides Bash. But Kittie often dreams of finding a lover on her own. Most likely she can't because of her low intelligence or her "four protective male figures" The Norrisvile Ninja, Hannibal McFist, Bash Johnson and Randy Cunningham. Their is only 4 guys who have stolen her heart, which Kittie has fallen in love with. She has been smitten by NomiRandy the most, even if he was evil. imageninja.jpg|＊Norrisville Ninja＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/Norrisville_Ninja imagerandy.jpg|＊Randy Cunningham ＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/Randy_Cunningham imagestevens.jpg|＊Stevens＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/Stevens imagenomi.jpg|＊NomiRandy＊|link=http://www.randycunningham9thgradeninja.wikia.com/wiki/NomiRandy (True)Cursed Form Kittie's cursed form can only occur if Kittie is really angry or if The Sorcerer escapes. Her hair would change from pale blonde to white, her stanked marks would appear and her eyes will uncontrolibly glow Red Orange. Her curse can only be lifted if The Sorcerer is dead. Although during Kittie's concept art and back story, she can't literally live without her ninja powers, she needs it to survive. Fighting Style Kittie may have the intelligence of a cheese sandwich but the fighting skills of a vicious assassin. Kittie's fighting style is more cunning and dangerous than Randy's. During Kittie's early years, Queen Staci was busy with her royal duties, so The Royal Ninja Council created seven mythical cats. But they are not just ordinary cats, they are the most feral creations that the Council has ever made. Kittie's fighting style is best described as " a dangerous darling". It's possible that Kittie can actually kill her opponents or even Randy. Intelligence Despite all her Ninja training, Kittie never actually had an education. Although she is practically smarter than her brother Bash by 3%. She seems to have an IQ of a "cheese sandwich". For her inspiration of her low intelligence she is actually modeled after Kim Parker from Moesha and The Parkers. Coincidentally, Kim is her voice actor and confirmed by Molla that Kittie is the animated version of Countess Vaughn and Kim Parker. BeFunky VintageColors 1.jpg fairy.png|Kittie with the other Heroines kitty 8.png|Ninja Super Mode Kitty6.png|Junior Disney Princess kitty3.png|Other Princess Dress jdp1.png|Kitty with her princess friends Kitty39.png|Disney Princess depiction ImageSssss.jpg|Kittie With Randy imageelsa.jpg|Her Mentor Elsa Image demo.jpg|Demon Kittie imagekk.jpg|An Instagram picture of Kittie and Spotti imagessss.jpg|Kittie with the other RCNGN girls imagelovef.jpg|A promotional image of Kittie with NomiRandy imagejjjjj.jpg|Kittie's parents imageddddd.jpg|Tengu Fire mode imageqw.jpg|Norisu Queen mode imr.jpg|Randy wearing one of Kittie's promotional ballgowns Trivia *She is the very first disney heroine overall to be a hipster. *Kittie is also a Multi Princess, a German, Southern, Ninja, and Hipster princess. *Kittie is also the first unofficial Disney Princess to have a palace pet Spotti. *Following that she is also the first princess to be "sibling" related to her palace pet. *Kittie's true eye color is brown, but her brown eyes are shown in someJunior Disney Princess merchandise. *Following that, Kittie's real name, Dollianne is used in The UK and Paris. *It has been revealed that Kittie's real name is Dollianne. Given by her parents. Which contains the names of Country singer Dolly Parton and the 90's sitcom Roseanne. *Following that, both Elsa and Kittie have ice and snow powers, both have the same hair color and freckles,and are both royal blood. It might be a legendary myth that Kittie might be a family descendent to Elsa or she might even be Elsa's granddaughter. *Kittie is currently the only disney heroine overall to be known with allergies which is Roses. *Kittie is actually Disney XD's first Princess. *Kittie is also currently the only disney heroine overall to have a known cousin, King Jack Crabgrass. *Kittie is the first Disney Princess to have red eyes, but her eyes are actually brown. *Kittie is known to be the only Disney Princess to physically fight her villain in a battle. *Following that fact, Kittie marks as the first Disney Princess to possess super human strength. Category:Disney characters Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Females Category:Disney XD Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Female Character Images Category:Fanmade Characters